Castle Of Glass 2
by PhillipWoodhog2
Summary: HP- Songfiction ispired by Linkin Park. Hey everyone. I m a german author and I wan t to ask you for your help. I wan t this one- shot to be translatet, corectly, into english. But I barely can do it myself, that s why i ask you for your help. So please, please read it ant tell me what you think and if you can help me. THANK YOU


HP Songfiction

Genre: hurt/comfort

Main characters: Harry P./ Voldemort( T. M. Riddle)

**Castle of Glass**

Again and again he writhed. Bit his tongue and lips, so no sound could escape.

Damn why does his head hurt so much?

Since there were already spells against any kind of pain. Magic could regenerate bone and blood. Magic could repear burns, cuts, tears, bruises and a lot of other things as if nothing had ever happened there. But whatever he tried, this damn pain in the head would not go away. Although he had already tried so much. white magic, black magic, powders, potions, incantations, and what was it worth? Nothing!

The only thing that was told to him,if he had been actually, discreetly of course, to a healer was :"I do not know." That's what he had heard from one of his closest confidants. The Hogwarts Potions Master, Severus Snape, also didn´t know. Even some magical creatures that he had called to him, could help only temporarily, if they could . From a couple of these creatures, he had to listen to some cryptic ramblings then and now he can´t stand it anymore.

And then that rubbish of the prophecy of him and the boy – who - lived was his salvation.  
Definitely not. His life was back to normal when he finally would kill the kid. Once he is dead, everything would relax, no more pain, just calmness. He would kill two birds with one stone. Not only his bodily problems were to be solved, but also its plans to takeover would rise, and finally bear fruit. What more did he want?

Then finally, after a felt like a too long time,the pain stopped.  
Thank Merlin!  
Now that he could think clearly again, only one thing remained, he called Death Eaters and gave them new instructions.

At the moment everything worked for him. Nobody believed the boy. The Ministry had, shortly referred him from school and he only just escaped Azkaban at the hearing. Then, the Ministry also had this Fudge - loving pink toad sent to Hogwarts. From what was reported to him they infiltrated the walls of the old castle at least as good as it one of his men could have done. This woman, if you could call it that, even taught the children that he was not coming back. She told them that Potter was a liar and she chastised them with illegal methods.

Oh, it was just wonderful. The toad woman shall perceed. And way better his plan will run.

Harry was happy. He spent time with his friends. Enjoying the last warm rays of the sun on this glorious October afternoon. What could be better? All his homework for the next week was done, Ravenclaw had won the first Quidditch match of the season against Slytherin and it would have to wait a whole day off on it.  
Today it did not matter if Umbridge was at Hogwarts or not. Today was whether Voldemort was out there or if anyone believed him. Today, the day belonged to them alone. It was also great that not only did he, Ron and Hermione, the group formed to sit on this beautiful day at the lake with each other, but also Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

Not even the fact that half Hogwarts stood against him bothered him straight. For now, he needed only to be Harry. Nobody else Now he was not a savior, not a liar, lunatic or not a hero, he was just Harry and he had friends who were with him. Yes, Harry was happy.

With this warm feeling in my stomach, he spent the night. He finally fell asleep.

That was the moment in which the connection to Voldemort, was in turn interrupted.

In the weeks after it stuck. Voldemort even began for his "security" only to workat night. That, of course was nobody's business . As if he was someone accountable. At night, the chance to be touched by the spirit of the boy was at its lowest.

Of course he was soon come behind it. He suffered torments, the Cruciatus - Curse not unlike when the boy was awake and especially happy. Once Harry had only a positive feeling was strong enough that it began.  
On the other hand, he knew exactly what effect the touch of his mind had in Potters head.

It was the best way to manipulate Potter to weaken him by, and perhaps even to drive you crazy.  
Voldemort used the time in Potter slept quite excellent. He sent the sleeping nightmares and false visions to wear down around him and to make careless with worry.

He needed that damn prophecy. Because he knew only a little way, it was essential that he knew everything.

Boy - - the - lives and the Dark Lord in times smaller, experienced times in larger intervals of pain and suffering. Had in the coming months  
The thing was tricky. If Potter felt sorry for it-Voldemort went very well. Was a great help in the Umbridge - toad.  
But around the time of Christmas changed that Potter felt, despite his predicament, in general, more and more good feelings.

It was in the course of time, the "waves" of Harry's side were getting stronger. The pain could hardly be suppressed. Of food and sleep was hard to even think. Constantly he itched all over his body, he scratched and bit bloody when he once again tried to suppress the screams.

That evening he lay on his back on the floor of his office and was breathing heavily. The blood of all its wounds slowly dried. He had moved to Little Hangelteon into his personal space back. Here there was no one except him and his snake Nagini. No other Death Eaters or "persons" that bothered him.  
How can this be? He was the Dark Lord Voldemort. He whose name shall not be called. The most powerful wizard of the time. He had no weaknesses.  
Yet he had to admit that the happiness of a teenager forced him to his knees. All these nonsensical emotions that a cloud our mind.

Not that he did not know these feelings, he just could not remember it as it is to feel.  
But YES! It seemed to him an idea. He had to beat the boy with his own weapons. If he not only knew what the boy was thinking but also what he felt he would be able to control it so well that soon he no longer had to guess his next move but it could work specifically.  
He would be able to bring the villain so far as to go into the ministry and volunteered to bring the prophecy.

With this objective in mind, Voldemort let out a explore a new, unknown territory: the feelings.

The winter passed and spring came. It would not be long before Lord Voldemort was finally able to strike. Soon he could have every emotion that he received from Potter comprehend through his exercises and his field research on the unknown terrain of human emotions - even empathize.  
Only he had to be careful. Some, fortunately rare days to feelings crept up to him, which were not entirely determined by Potter. To his annoyance, they had so ...

Spring passed, but still hung in the air. Summer it should be.  
The last few weeks had been hard. Although he did not get hurt but more and more often, he had his mask of coldness towards his Death Eaters maintained by force.

What had happened ...

Finally the day had come. His most important men in Minsiterium. Just as Potter and his little friends. Finally, in the Hall of Prophecy came to fight. Almost all of the prophecies were destroyed.  
His Death Eaters had captured almost all of the children. Only Potter was still free.  
Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix had arrived. Once again, was war - against Death Eaters religious. Dumbledore against Voldemort. Over all it thundered and crashed. Debris of broken Glasplitter prophecies were flying about. All r local magicians were in motion, hurling curses in all directions.

Harry had managed to be all over between them and almost unscathed yet again to come out was a mystery to many, but no one could think about now.

In a mighty magical storm Voldemort had managed to separate the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters and Dumbledore, he could banish behind a barrier. Now there was only he and Potter. Finally it was time.  
In a silent and almost invisible movement of his wand, he forced Harry to his knees and eventually to lie in the dust.  
"Harry Potter. So ... weak. "Voldemort spoke very softly and walked slowly to his opponent to stresses.  
Behind him repeatedly tried to break through his barrier of some trapped. But even Dumbledore could only find horrified that he could not do anything except watch.

"How can it be that someone like you is kept for the Savior? There's nothing you could do against me. No power will save you. And I have everything .. "

"No. .. You feeling no love or friendship, you feel sorry for me."  
Harry straightened up a little and leaning on his forearms better to look up to kö prophecy he still held firmly in hand.

Voldemort met these words like a blow. No spell he knew would be tantamount to those words. No formula, whether black or white magic has ever had such an effect on him. Suddenly he felt something ... he felt it very clearly .. his heart as it pounded in his chest. He felt that it was his, only the timing was different. This clock came from precisely the people whose blood flowed in his veins.

Harry Potter.

'What ... happened, what he did to me? 'it shot through Voldemort's thoughts.  
He crouched down to Harry to see perfectly well. "If that is so, then tell me the prophecy. I should know. "  
Harry looked at the monstrous snake face before him. He could feel it, his heart beat in time with the Voldemort. His look was the eyes of his opponent. Otherwise the blood-red eyes changed color as he spoke the last words, silver gray.

Since it was clear to him. That was no trick, no lie but, for him, the bitter truth. Yes, Voldemort had to know the prophecy. A bit shaky but relentlessly rose Harry.  
The time roused oneself in the Harry took advantage of the dark lord of all his Death Eaters to hunt them. No one should be more here, no one should see or hear what is here TOOK PLACE. "Get out! Everyone. I want to see anyone. Never returns. None. UNDERSTAND?! "He thundered.  
Already taken all the escape. Except for the people of the Order of the Phoenix, who were still trapped behind Voldemort barrier, there was no one except Harry and Voldemort himself

They stood facing each other now, and Harry opened his hand. Suddenly the little ball began to glow. A warm light shone on the two magicians and they could hear a small voice, she gave the entire contents of the prophecy again.

The Dark Lord listened attentively. When Harry had finished both silent.  
"Then it must be. Neither of us can live like this. We are one. There is only one way the prophecy was to make. But for that you must come with me. We can only do that together. "  
"I .. I should come with you?. . Uh ... Why? "Harry asked, clearly confused.  
"Let me put it this way, you are but I I'm not you. To be that which is predestined me I have to die than you can live. But only you can make me do so. I can not do it alone. "  
Again there was silence between the two. Then Harry nodded, he understood.

"Well, when we go?"

"Now."

Suddenly, it screamed behind them.  
"No, Harry, you must not do. That's V. .. Vo ... Voldemort! He will kill you "

"Yes, Hermione, I must, because it is exactly why Voldemort."

With that, Harry went with his nemesis, turned around again and gave his friends a smile.  
The kind that all who saw it smile, later called the "knowing" would be if they told the story.

Voldemort grabbed Harry's shoulder as soon as he stood next to him and apparated away.  
A little later, Voldemort and Harry reached the inside of a cave.  
"Where are we?" Harry asked as he recovered from apparate. "This cave serves me for some years as a hiding place for an object which is of Great value for me. To destroy Voldemort must be destroyed this subject. "  
"What is that thing?"  
"It's called Horcrux. An object in the portion of a soul is trapped. In this case, my soul. "  
"That is, you destroy the Hor. Uh ..."  
"Horcrux"  
"Exactly, so they destroyed it is the trapped soul set free again."  
"Right."  
"Is she coming back to you?"  
"Yes, that will happen."

When Harry and Voldemort had reached the lake in the cave they went by boat to the small island in the middle of the lake. On this island there was a platform on which a pool and this was filled to the brim with a magic potion. Voldemort pulled out a small vial with an antidote. He drinks it and then took the bowl lying ready to the potion out of the basin to schö for cup, sip by sip, drop by drop of the magic he drank tank. During the procedure, he did not seem to be able to drink. Harry was even sometimes not sure whether Voldemort's pale green skin is not discolored and he brings the whole potion out again at any moment. Luckily nothing happened the same. Until the tank was empty and had a necklace with amulet.

With great astonishment Harry looked at what Voldemort was doing. He pointed his wand at the amulet and shot a small Shining ball on the chain. Very briefly shone on them, and broke into many small pieces which are then dissolved into a dense black smoke.

A little later they left the cave. Voldemort grabbed Harry's shoulder again and apparated again. This time they landed in London. To be precise in Diagon Alley. Were unseen by the people who spent their lunch hour here already on the road they entered the bank. Harry had never believed that here they took the goblins without fanfare in reception and they were conducted without major changes to the weighing, the word should carry them in depth. After suffering a long drive, this time at the Harry himself had almost passed, they came to a dungeon that was additionally protected by a dragon. An Impressive both compassion and inspiring sight. Unfortunately, Harry had soon too loose from him. Together he and Voldemort entered the vault. Harry was initiated from the side and he noticed the open-mouthed at all the things in this dungeon had been staring. "Do you see the small inconspicuous cup because" he was asked.  
" the subject of the next?"  
"That's him." Once Voldemort took advantage of the targeted shot his little flare to transform the cup into crumbs.  
Without another word, they left the dungeon and made their way back to the surface.  
No sooner were they out of Gringotts already Voldemort apparated them to a new destination.

Now they were at the limits of the Hogwarts grounds. Voldemort looked at Harry and said, "Here I can no longer keep up. This you have to find and destroy Horcruxes. "" Why me? And how do I find him? "  
"First, I can Hogwarts, as I still am not allowed to enter. The castle and all wards defend themselves against Me and my magic. It will not get involved. You will, however, admitted easily. Here, take this, you will need to destroy the Horcrux, "With a swivel of his wand, Voldemort had a black dagger in Harry's outstretched hand it to appear. Then he explained what object he had to find him, as this looked like and where he was hiding.

"... You can find him on the seventh floor of the castle. The room in which the diadem is, however, only appears when you need him. "" The Room of Requirement! "Stated Harry."  
"You know him then. The better. Please space a place to hide anything. Then you will find the diadem. Can with the dagger you can beat him in two. "

Harry had understood. He wanted to say something but did not know how. Then he heard a voice in his head. ° Do not be afraid. You'll be fine. And I will not leave here, I'll wait. °  
With confidence, Harry made his way into the castle. It was almost dark, but he found his way without much difficulty. No other students, no teachers no spirit met him. Only the murmur and occasional ranting of pictures on the walls was heard. Hogwarts seemed to know what he was doing. The stairs led him by swinging in the direction in which he had to go almost directly into the seventh floor. He also had to go to the wall over and already a door appeared only once. Behind tons of things were accumulated, books, furniture, decorative objects, boilers and much more to clutter that had accumulated over the years or centuries.  
Harry had, surprisingly, quite a long search. Everywhere were boxes, bins, boxes in which a diadem could be accommodated. In many of them he had examined it one time but then when he Found (and, yes, he found several) it was not what he was looking for.

When Harry was almost in despair, he wanted to put on one of the old chairs that were in the room to rest. He admitted it was all that aside, last but not least also an old plaid  
. Under the plaid fabric was found a circlet of dull, matt silver, the blue stones in it were framed broadly and somewhat asymmetric. It looked kind of shabby. Harry wanted to throw it away because it already realization hit him. That was the Horcrux he sought. He immediately took out his dagger, put the diadem on the floor ... and divided them into two halves. Right after it shattered into many different sized chunks, gray and black smoke rose to the items crumbled to ashes.

Breathing heavily, Harry ran down the steps of the palace and was thrown from too much forward momentum only just before Voldemort to stand.  
"Done," he said and Voldemort nodded approvingly. "Where to now?" Harry asked when he could breathe more freely again.  
"To me. Penultimate destroy the Horcrux. He will be the most difficult to destroy all "  
Even as she felt Harry Apparated back.

The moon had already risen when the two sorcerers arrived in Little Hang Elton. Voldemort walked with sweeping steps to a large mansion. In the dark you could not see the same it had seen better days. "What is it now Harry asked?" Voldemort paused before he answered. "My snake Nagini. You know her. I sent you visions of her. "  
"Wait is that a part of your soul is trapped in a living? How can that be? "Harry asked.  
"Most people who know about Horcruxes think this can only serve as a lifeless object container. This is not true. Also living beings, whether human or animal can be a Horcrux ... Although it has taken a long time, but I now know that hiding a part of my soul in a man. "

True, Voldemort had told the penultimate Horcrux would now turn. Maintenance did not mean he was a man that she had to kill a man. A snake was bad enough but a man?

"Do not worry about it. We kill anyone. If Nagini is released from my soul that is no longer necessary. "  
"WHAT? Why? "  
"Harry, you're my last Horcrux." For a few seconds, Harry stumbled, he was so shocked about the statement. He held on to the fence to the property determined not to fall.  
"Come with me. We still have some work to do. "Although he felt dizzy and not quite knowing how it would handle that he was a Horcrux, Voldemort, he went with the man.  
Nagini was already too tortuous soon as she had entered the house on it. Voldemort pointed his wand at the snake. He did not respond to her hissing and angry questions put to him by the snake. Nothing happened, "What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
° I can not.° Voldemort whispered in Harry's mind. What now? Without thinking about Harry pulled the dagger out of his belt He put his hand on Voldemort's outstretched arm and pushed him to time Harry spoke into the spirit of the other ..  
° If you can not do it alone. Then we do it together. I can not, but together we can do it. We must °

Voldemort nodded, pocketed his wand again and seized together with the boy next to him the dagger.  
In a single, smooth motion, they beheaded the snake. Again the gray-black smoke arose.

Sadly, they saw the corpse of the snake. When Voldemort said, could now hear for the first time clearly resonate emotions Harry. Special even feelings that were hitherto been unknown to the man. Remorse, sorrow, sympathy, admiration, gratitude and hope.  
"Now there are only two of us left. But I can not kill you - as little you can. We belong together, forever. As the Muggles say: Two Sides of the Same coin. Now comes your part. The only thing you can do. "  
All feelings very own colors. As if his previous cold as had been digested and transformed into a rainbow.

+ **** + + + **** + + + **** + + + **** + + +  
The next morning:

Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the end fighting  
Wash off the poison from my skin  
Show me how to be whole again

It was early morning. Mist rose up from the river. The air was cool and moist. The first rays of sun struggled through the dense water, which hung in the air and every shape distorted only to a schema.  
Trudged through the haze two people, a long, thin with more floor-length dress that was repeatedly kicked up behind her by a breath of wind. The other was slightly smaller, but just as thin, the clothes could be made out sitting well, was kept simple, and remained in the thicket rarely hang around them.  
The smaller went ahead. He seemed not to know the way exactly, but followed an inner feeling and the sound of the water to reach his goal. The long behind him and remained on stand by, as if he had forgotten what he was doing here. But then he walked faster and further brought him before the other one without them noted that he had been left short.  
They reached the river which he described as a gentle curve and the shore without being steep, tilted slightly downward. Harry took a deep breath, then stepped into the water. It was cold and he had to master shake the cold. In almost chest deep water, he stayed on a sandbar and turned to face Voldemort. For a moment they both looked at each other, then Voldemort nodded and bowed his head. Harry began to run water over it. Only little then more and more. He began, in a trance, to wash the man before him

And in fact, the more water he ran over the body of his enemy, the more he changed. His skin was gaining color, look to be snake-like deformed back to a human. Even the water is milky colored gray around her, as if it has now made visible the gently at this moment a special kind of magic put his hands on Voldemort's head and gently pushed him down - he did not know why he did that- he knew only that it had to be.  
Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black, where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in the glow novas  
and drop me down to the dream below

"Voldemort?" Harry asked, not sure whether the man had disappeared in the water just to hear him. Harry could see nothing. What was going on? Had he done something wrong?  
But before he could think about it, he was splashed from behind with a big wave. The cold water ran down his back and now even the little bit soaked clothing that was still dry. Behind him, someone chuckled.  
It was not mocking or derisive laughter. There was no cruelty, no abhorrence or bad feeling which can also be expressed always with a laugh, more in it. Harry turned around. He saw the man he had just washed clean before him. He smiled. Then he came a few steps towards him, stretched out her arms to him and ... and after a brief hesitation, he grabbed Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.

Harry just did not know what hit him. But then he could feel it. It was over. He could relax, let yourself go. It was a good thing. Suddenly he heard a low voice, the voice of the man who held him.

"Not Voldemort," he said as he pushes Harry away at half arm's length. Harry so he could look directly into the eyes.

"Tom," he said, "My name is Tom."

Bring me home in a blinding dream,  
through the secrets I have seen did  
Wash off the sorrow from my skin  
and show me how to be whole again

After the two had left the river they walked for a while silently side by side. The sun had now taken over the rule and all morning fog had dissipated. Had emerged as the shades of night. The two wizards were dry again thanks to their magic

"Come on, already in question." Said the man next to Harry.  
"What happens now? What will become of the Death Eaters, what about you? "  
"Exactly, I do not know. But I think the Death Eaters will be scattered. Some will disappear, others will overtake their just punishment. What just so happens when a war was won. As for ... me. The prophecy has been fulfilled. The Dark Lord was destroyed. Voldemort died back there in the river and I, Tom Riddle may live. Do you agree? "

Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything left for you to see  
For you to see

"I think so. It's not a lie in the sense, and I know that I have desired the death of Voldemort. But I also know that I do not want it to Tom Riddle. If I can in the first place, to convince the people of Voldomorts downfall; Yes then Tom Riddle is live. The way I live - to survive without. "  
"You'd do that for me?" Tom asked, astonished.  
"Yes." Harry gave a simple answer.  
"Why?" Harry paused, took a deep breath and then said.  
"We belong together forever. Therefore I will also do this exercise. No matter what comes. "

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything left for you to see  
For you to see

Here, on this day, history was made. The Boy Who Lived defeated the Dark Lord. The war is won and over.

The Glass Castle, which is the life of Harry Potter is flooded with light. All colors of the rainbow can be found in it, because the light is refracted through the glass in such a prism. Only on a lower wall there is a lightning-shaped crack; figuratively speaking that was all that was left of Voldemort. Barely recognizable under all the lights shine, and all the colors.

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything else I need to be

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything left for you to see  
For you to see


End file.
